Achieving Your Goals
by Monogram
Summary: Serena Thomason is a girl who has always strived for the best. After her mentor denies her her dream of owning her own company, she learns that life has more to do with living than living in her dreams.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Seeing as how I am a poor college student, nothing belongs to me… I don't even belong to me…

Please give me time and patience as this is my first attempt in a very long while at fan fiction! Any reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!

"I'm leaving."

The simple confession left her stunned. So many emotions ran through her that she thought that she would burst. She ran her hand through her blonde curls, trying to comprehend what this could mean for her. Luna's resignation as CEO and owner of Inverti Corp. would mean that Serena's life was about to change. All that she had worked for would finally pay off.

"This is surprising, Luna…" Serena stated, trying to remain a calm composure, regardless of how she felt on the inside.

"Yes, but, Serena…"

"I can't believe you're retiring this early! You really have done so much for me, Luna, I can't even begin to thank you!" she interrupted.

"But, Serena, you have to understand…"

"I know, I'll do everything you taught me, believe me, I know. I won't screw this up, Luna, I promise."

"Serena, will you please _listen _to me!" Luna shouted, exasperated.

The blonde was taken aback, but her attention went back to Luna as the older, darker woman sighed and slouched in her chair, looking the complete opposite of what Serena had first admired in her mentor when she read of the business genius that was Luna delle Stelle. Luna was a woman who exuded power in her every look and step, had taken the business world by storm so many years ago and a very vicious, very passionate businesswoman.

Half-way through her second year at the University of New York's Business School, Serena had impressed Luna with her natural brilliance and potential as an intern. Her passion for what she hoped to take on was evident to the more experienced woman and she had to know what Serena was really capable of. She had taken Serena under her wing and had come to know her as the daughter she never had. Luna paid Serena's way through the rest of school and paid off her loans from her undergrad years. She wanted Serena to start off her new life with a clean slate as she promised the young girl that, if she followed her own ways, she would be taking over the delle Stelle Empire. This was the dream opportunity that Serena had been waiting for since she received her MBA three years before.

And Luna was about to crush it.

"Serena… I'm handing the company over to the Protezione family. I'll be out of here by next month and you will remain here under Mr. Protezione." Luna avoided Serena's stupefied gaze as the silence hung through her office like a plague. Finally, she looked up and could have sworn she saw a tear in the girl's normally stoic face when she told her to leave.

"You'll understand, Serena… In time, you will understand…"

Luna turned back to her computer and continued her work.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the second installment(or first installment, considering this is the first official chapter) of my story! I hear that not everyone loves my name for Darien… I was trying for something different, but I guess it's just _too _different… I'll take any ideas!

Thanks again! And I hope you enjoy Chapter 1!

* * *

Serena returned to her apartment, completely drained of all emotions. How could she? How could Luna, the one person she trusted the most in all the world, deny her her very reason for existence? What had she been thinking giving the company over to that family? She sighed as she flopped on her large bed in her Dolce suit, flinging off her shoes and throwing her bag on the floor.

What was she going to do?

Could she leave? No, she lamented as she felt the softness of the bed that she now lay on, Luna had given her everything she had and she would continue work as hard, if not harder, than ever before - if not for Luna, then for herself. She looked around the large studio apartment, her own bedroom on the second floor with windows allowing her the view of the rest of the luxurious apartment. With one last sigh, she pushed herself off of her pristine bed and went back to work as usual.

However, after making her way back downstairs, she heard a loud knock on her door, pushing it open to reveal her best friend with a shocked look on her face. "Your door… You left it unlocked?" Serena simply nodded in reply and noticed her blonde friend looked as beautiful as usual - long champagne-colored locks left loose and shining as she wore a revealing top and skirt. She sighed, knowing her own beauty was more than lack-luster compared to the usually smiling, bubbly girl standing at her threshold. Where as Mina's blonde hair sparkled in the light, her own curls was more of a dull golden color and her eyes lacked the vibrance of a charmed life.

Serena stopped in front of the foyer, placing her hand on her hip and her friends expression, "Well, are you going to come in or just stand there looking like a fish all night?" Mina shook her head to rid herself of her amazement.

"Something _must _be terribly wrong, which makes my reason for this visit even more appealing!" Mina bounced through Serena's hallway to her kitchen, quickly raiding her fridge, "You know, you really should keep more food in here… You're not going to attract many men-"

"I'm not interested in attracting many men, Mina, let alone the kind you're attracted to…"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and chalk it up to your current sadness." She dragged her head out of the cold air to find Serena moving to her desk. "Nuh uh! No you don't, missy! Tonight is Friday and you have been working all week! We're going out!"

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend's most recent attempt to get her out of her apartment. "Mina, you should know my answer before you even came in…"

"Aww, come on, Serena! You're allowed to have some fun every once in a while…"

"No, Mina… I can't. Our company just got taken over by another group. I can't afford to stop working, now…" She rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Oh, Serena… I'm sorry… Why don't we just stay here and watch a movie or something?" Mina suggested, moving closer to her friend, whom she knew was more than disappointed.

"Mina…" She stopped herself from saying something rude, knowing she was only trying to help, "Mina, I would… I'd just like to be alone tonight, OK? I'm really tired and I just don't feel like entertaining right now…"

"OK, Serena… But, if you wanna do something or you need to talk, don't hesitate to call me, alright? I'll probably just go over to Mally's tonight…"

Serena laughed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get her friend's help while she was at Malachite's apartment if she needed it. "Sure, Mina. Have fun. Don't let my mood ruin your weekend. And tell Malachite I said 'Hello,' it's been a while since I've seen him."

"Sure, Serena. I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"

"Yeah. Bye, Mins." Serena went back to her work, knowing Mina was still standing behind her. Finally, she heard the door close, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

A week later, Serena found herself entering a ballroom for one of the grandest occurrences she had ever attended. A party in honor of the takeover, a party that should be given for her. Wearing a black, floor-length gown, she attempted to show that she was not upset by being denied what was rightfully hers, but not happy about it, either. She wore her hair in a simple chignon and checked it over once more before entering the room. The building was fabulously decorated with tall ceilings and tables spread out around the room, though few chairs were occupied as many remained on the floor, speaking in groups and laughing and drinking.

After a few hours, Serena found that this "grand ball" was just an excuse, as always, for old men to get drunk and flaunt their money and trophy wives. She looked around at the large groups of people and found one of her biggest clients, Mr. Holston, in the crowd, throwing his head back in laughter at a joke he had just told a group of women about her age. She sighed at her misfortunes.

She walked up to Mr. Holston, immediately beginning her ranting at his lack of reply to her latest attempt at a contract between their two companies. The old man lifted a silver eyebrow at the young girl's persistence. She placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her confused glance, "Miss Thomason… It's Saturday night. You're a young girl, you should be having fun! This is a _party_, not a business meeting! Go, have a drink and meet some people! We'll worry about the contract Monday." And with that, the man turned back and commented to the ladies on the girl's insistence on continuing business at such an inopportune time.

After speaking with Mr. Holston and realizing that she would definitely not be getting anything done tonight, she decided that it would be best to just go home and get some sleep. She turned away from the man and walked to the door. Seeing her leave, Mr. Holston shook his head in sympathy.

As she headed outside of the building, she heard the Vice President of Marketing introduce her new boss and enemy, and she only found herself moving faster from the man that had crushed her dreams.

* * *

Another week went by normally for Serena, working twelve and thirteen-hour days, although she made a furious attempt to avoid Protezione. However, she was too wrapped up in the Holston case to notice the difference. After closing herself in her office for the entire day and completely exhausted, she stretched and moved to go into Luna's office.

She moved through the hallways, not noticing, or caring to notice, that the lights were off and there wasn't a soul left in the building. Upon entering the office, she threw herself onto the couch, expecting to feel the soft featheriness that she was so used to at this time of night. Instead, she heard the crunch of leather. "Luna, you can't _imagine _the week I've had… First of all, I've been on my period all week and I swear, Mr. Holston is the most arrogant, stubborn man I have ever had the displeasure of doing business with… If we didn't need to have our name in Atlanta, I swear I would just slap him… Can you believe that I have completed _six _different contracts, only to have him refuse each and every one!" She continued her rambles, until finally, she heard a deep, husky, very British, and very _not-_Luna voice impede her.

"I apologize, madam, but I am not Luna…"

Serena turned slowly, cringing when she saw the most beautiful man she had ever been able to lay her eyes upon. She cursed and fumbled, falling off the couch and right on to her bum. "Ow…"

"Are you…alright?" a worried voice sounded down to her and she shot up, finding herself face to face with a face full of chiseled features, charcoal black hair, falling into the darkest blue eyes looking at her with concern and… interest?

"I… I just don't know…" she admitted, unable to look away from him, before she regained her senses and looked to the floor. "Oh God, I am so sorry… I can't even imagine… I was just so tired and I came down here to talk to Luna, but you are most certainly, not Luna… And I just… Oh God, please don't fire me…"

The Adonis laughed at he put-out expression and simply smiled down at her. "I'm not going to fire you, Miss Thomason. You are Miss Thomason, I presume? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you thus far."

Serena looked back at him in shock and simply nodded. "Mr. Protezione, I am so sorry… I've just been working on this case all week and Mr. Holston is so stubborn, but of course I've already told you that… And I've been here since early this morning and I didn't get much sleep last night and I think I've sent Holston about three different contracts today alone…"

"Miss Thomason, when was the last time you've eaten?"

Serena started, looking back to him with a questioning glance, "I'm sorry, Mr. Protezione, I don't understand…"

"It's Darien, please… And, it's past midnight. You must be starved." He moved back to his desk, picking up the phone and asking with a very tempting smile, "Is Chinese OK?"

"Mr. Protezione, I think that I should get back to work… I'd really like to come up with something to present to Holston Monday morning…"

"But of course! Ill help you work on the contract while we eat. And please, call me Darien."

With his last statement, Serena became very defensive in her work, "I

don't _need _your help Mr. Protezione…"

"Darien. Of course you don't need my help, but why turn down a free meal, right? You don't mind if I take out the water chestnuts, do you? I really hate those things…"

"Mr. Protezione -"

"It's Darien, please."

Serena frowned darkly, "Mr. Protezione, I really will be fine on my own…"

"Oh just close the bloody door and show me the file. The food should be here in twenty minutes or so." He sat down at his desk after pulling up a chair next to him.

Serena sighed one last time and walked to his desk, throwing the file down.

* * *

A few hours and one pint of house lo mein later, Pointing to the newest form of the Holston contract with a chopstick, Serena pointed out the management clause, one which Mr. Holston had demanded they change. "I feel much better about this one… He doesn't want to change any of his executive board after the takeover, but we need to have some sort of control…"

"I'm very pleased with the work we've done thus far. You really are everything Luna said about you…" Darien smirked over to her as the sat on the couch, both of their shoes having been removed much earlier.

"You know Luna?" she asked questioningly.

He nodded, going back to his food, "Very well, actually. She's been a friend of the family for years now. She always spoke very highly of her protégé," he winked at her.

"That's not how it's seemed recently…" she spoke under her breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, nothing, never mind… I think we're pretty close to having this done now…" she quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, well, I'm glad, because I want you to finish with this before we leave for London."

Serena nearly gagged with a noodle hanging out of her mouth, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I apologize… I must have forgotten to mention it. But, now that I seem to have things under control, I'm going to have you come back to London with me," he stated simply, concentrating on reading over the contract for the final time.

"I… I don't think I understand…"

"Well, I certainly cannot remain here. I have dozens of other companies to deal with, most of which are headed up in London. I'm going to have you come with me to keep me updated on the standings of your own company while I deal with all of the others under my control. I'll give you a flat and a raise, of course. And I'll expect you to remain on-call with me throughout the year."

Was he serious? Of course he was, she reasoned with herself. This was a man who knew exactly what he wanted and got whatever it was that he wanted. What was it that she would be leaving behind? Nothing… Other than Mina, of course. But, she _had _to do this. She had no choice.

"When do I leave?"


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Well, like I said before, this is my first attempt, so when I looked back over the story and finished this chapter, I noticed that I needed to make some changes… So don't freak out about my rearranging the older chapters! This is a work-in-progress!

Thanks and, as always, remember to review!

* * *

"You're going where, now?"

"To London."

"With who?"

Serena glared at the blonde sitting on her bed and pulled her shirt from underneath her. "With _whom_, Mina. And I thought I explained this all to you on the phone…"

"You also told me not to panic and come over here, but did I listen to that? But, I don't understand… Why so sudden? How long are you gonna be gone?"

Serena sighed and looked down at her half-packed bags, "I really don't know, Mina, but I'm packing for a month…"

"Well, you've always wanted to go to London…" Mina smirked. "I just don't get why he needs you, of all people, to be there…"

"I guess he feels that I know the most about the company, so I would do best keeping track of it for him."

Mina looked down at the pink cardigan Serena was folding and threw it on the ground. "Don't take that."

"Hey! That's cashmere!" Serena quickly fetched the offending sweater and placed it back into her bag, neatly folded.

"Serena, there's a reason you were voted 'Most Likely to be Mistaken for a Forty-year-old' senior year…"

"I took that as a compliment, thank you very much."

Mina simply rolled her eyes and walked up to her open closet. "Cardigans… Blouses… Sweater… Dress pants, suit skirts… They're all very nice, Serena, but where are the jeans? And T-shirts? And mini-skirts, for God's sake!"

She shrugged, "You know I don't liked wearing them… I feel weird… I feel like more of myself in the clothes I wear."

Exasperated, Mina screamed out, "But, you're 24! You're young, you have an amazing body, which isn't fair, by the way, 'cause you eat like a cow…"

"Oh, gee, thanks for the compliment…"

"I'm serious, Serena! Have some fun while you still can! You have your entire life to get where you want to be, but you're going to be 30 soon and you don't even have a serious boyfriend!"

Serena turned, her hands on her hip, "And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Mina sighed and walked over to her dearest friend, "I just mean that… You've always wanted your own family so desperately… You need to decide what's more important to you right now…" She smiled and winked, "Besies, Lord knows how much fun you could have for once in your life!"

"And be like you and Andrew? No thanks. I have more important things to do." She turned back to her packing and Mina growled in frustration.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Serena, you're not your mother…"

"How the hell did that get into this?" she screamed, anger obvious in her tense stance, he back still turned.

"I mean… You know where you're going in your life, you've made a name for yourself… It's time to do what you want to do," Mina explained gently. "Don't be so afraid of falling in love…"

"I am not afraid to fall in love! Have you seen the guys our age? They're hopeless! Not a single one of them has direction for their lives!" And she went back to her bags.

"You have plenty of direction to spare…" she added under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Serena, maybe some time out of the ordinary will be good for you. Try and have some fun while you're gone, you might just surprise yourself!"

Serena sighed and added to herself, "I seriously doubt that…"

* * *

A bright blue eye cracked open at the sound of incessant knocking and glanced at the neon green lights of the clock, proclaiming that it was a very early 4:30 AM - much, much too early for Mina to be coming around. As the doorbell began to sound, Serena groaned and moved out of her bed to hear a key turning in the lock.

"Now, who in the hell…" She stooed in her foyer and watched curiously as the door opened to reveal - "Darien?"

He smirked as he walked towards her, "So you've finally given up on calling me by my last name, have you?"

"How in the world did you get-"

"I own this building."

She raised an eyebrow and hugged herself to shield from the cold air blowing down on her. "What a surprise. Next question, _what _are you doing here so early?"

He shrugged as he moved around her to begin taking her bags, "I can't get used to the time change. Besides, our plane leaves in two hours."

She shook her head in confusion, "It's way too early to start confusing me… _My_ plane doesn't leave 'til 8:00."

He raised his own perfectly-sculpted brow as he noticed her state of undress. "Aren't you a tad cold?"

Serena looked down at her boy shorts and tank top, "Well, I can't say I was expecting company. I'll be right back."

Darien peered around her well-decorated flat and watched as she made her way up the stairs and into her glass-encased bedroom. As he noticed her move to take her shirt off, he wondered if she even remembered that she was easily visible to him. He turned for the sake of her own modesty and walked around the living room, noticing soft crème suede seating and cherry wood furnishings, an impressive collection of books and trinkets spread neatly throughout the room, but "Hmm… No photos…"

"What was that?"

He whipped around to find her standing in front of him, dressed, per usually, in a pair of slim-fitting black pants and a blue three-quarter-length sweater, hair pulled back perfectly into place with just a slight touch of eye shadow and mascara. He smiled.

"What did you say?" she repeated, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Oh, it was nothing. You have a very nice flat," he remarked, "Exactly as I had imagined it…"

"Oh… Thanks. So, anyway, what are you doing here and why are you still holding my bag?" She pointed at her black leather duffel bag.

"Well, as I said before, our plane is expecting us in…" He quickly checked his watch, "An hour. We should probably get going. By the way, what are you going to do with all of your stuff?"

"Excuse me?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Never mind. It's probably none of my business anyway… Alright, then, are you ready to leave?"

"I told you, my plane isn't leaving 'til 8:00 this morning." She moved to a side table and showed him the ticket.

"Where did you get this?" He questioned.

"Well, you told me to make arrangements. I assumed you meant to book a flight, as well…"

He shook his head. "Oh, no, darling. Don't be ridiculous. We're going on my plane. It will be much more comfortable, I assure you."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what am I going to do about this?" She held up her ticket once again.

"I'll reimburse you. Now, come, we need to hurry," he moved towards the door with more of her bags.

She sighed and caught up with him, taking two of them out of his hands, "I am more than capable of carrying them myself, thanks."

He shrugged and moved on with the other bags. "Of course you are."

* * *

As Serena walked toward Darien's plane - no, strike that, jet - she began to feel that familiar sense of dread while she stopped on to the loading dock. She stopped right before moving onto the plane and heard a voice behind her place strong hands on her waist and whisper in her ear, "It's going to be alright. I'm here." And, surprisingly, she listened to it.

As she set down on the very comfortable leather seat, she noted to herself, she felt a temporary sense of comfort before she heard Darien tell they pilot that they were prepared to leave. Darien took a seat directly across from her and smiled down at her, until he saw her face turn ashen.

"Are you going to be OK, Serena?" he asked quickly, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand.

"I don't know… Don't look at me," she demanded, embarrassed by her lack of self-control.

He laughed, "And why ever not? You look amazing."

"Shut up!" she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt the plane begin to move down the runway.

"Do you want some Dramamine? That stuff works wonders on motion sickness."

"I don't have motion sickness! I just… I hate flying."

"Why? It's the safest way to travel!"

"I don't like the idea of this huge… thing in the air that I can't control…"

Darien smirked and sat back down across from her. "Oh! I see. You're a control freak."

Her eyes shot open, "I am not!"

"Of course not," he smirked at her defiance. "Here. Why don't you go back to sleep. You must be exhausted." He stopped an attendant and asked for a pillow and blanket. "Either that, or I have a bed in the back."

"You can't possibly be serious…"

"Sure I am. This is a big plane and I take a lot of long flights."

"Again, I don't know why I'm surprised. I'll just stay here, though, thanks."

"If you insist…" The attendant returned and he moved to place the pillow softly behind her head and tuck the blanket in around her, his tenderness surprising her. "There you are. You're safe now."

She shocked herself as she felt a yawn. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go to sleep."

She nodded, and, in spite of herself, felt her eyes close once more.


End file.
